Lonely Lucy
by The May Waters
Summary: Lucy has been left behind by the guild she once considered family. It started to happen upon the return of Lisanna and so in desperation Lucy leaves the guild, her guild mark gone. She finds some dangerously powerful friends and creates a guild which quickly climbs the charts and is now competing against Fairy Tail for the top spot. Full Summary inside, quite literally.
1. The Beginning of the End

Title: Lonely Lucy

Summary: Lucy has been left behind by the guild she once considered family. It started to happen upon the return of Lisanna and so in desperation Lucy leaves the guild, her guild mark gone. She finds some dangerously powerful friends and creates a guild which quickly climbs the charts and is now competing against Fairy Tail for the top spot. As the eighth Daimatou Enbu approaches Lucy's guild enters and she will have to come face to face with her past guild. Will they let the guild master's participate this year? NaLu is undecided. GaLe, GrUvia, Frira, LaxLi, ElfEver, JeRza, and others!

Written By: May Reach

Rating: T

Characters: Lucy Heartfilia, Fairy Tail

* * *

**Note: This fandom has quickly become my new obsession! I love it so much! I've read so many Lucy gets kicked off Team Natsu stories I just had to write one of my own. I'm so excited for this story; I hope my readers enjoy it!**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

The Beginning of the End

* * *

In Lucy's mind it was the beginning of the end. It didn't matter what she did from here on out because Lisanna would always have priority over her. It was here Lucy saw her looming fate. As she stood separated from the rest of her friends the conclusion became clear in her mind. It had been building up for months, technically years, ever since Lisanna's return from Edolas. Lucy had been kicked off Team Natsu moments before. Stealing herself for this dangerous task Lucy walked to the top floor of the guild where the Master's office was. She raised her small fisted hand and knocked gently on the door.

"Come in." Makarov called from inside and Lucy pushed the door open.

"Master, I have a request." Lucy said closing the door.

"What is it my child?" Makarov was paying attention, rather than shuffling the complaint files on his desk.

"I wish to leave the guild." Lucy whispered.

"What is the reasoning behind this decision?" Makarov asked.

"I have been forgotten and left behind all of my friends, my family. It would be best if I were to leave so I could be completely forgotten." Lucy explained, not wanting to go into too much detail.

"I see; then let me remove your guild stamp." Makarov waved her forward and she extended her hand to him. "I hope you find what you're looking for wherever you may go after this."

"Thank you Master." Lucy gave him a small bow but was stopped by him clearing his throat.

"It is just Makarov now." He gave her a look and she smiled in return.

"I will make note of it." Then Lucy was gone.

As she headed back towards the entrance of the guild Lucy covered the spot where her mark had once been. It was an attempt to hide the fact she was leaving, but Lucy had no reason to worry because there was no one to notice it. The guild was its usual bustling self; tables flew across the room from side brawls. Lucy walked carefully down the middle of the guild, not one person turned to engage her in conversation and the guild didn't notice a disturbance until the guild door was closing. Gajeel swore later he had caught the edge of a blue skirt, blond hair, and a hand without a guild mark, but he didn't mention it then.

Lucy walked to her apartment and collected a small backpack with few clothes and essentials. Then she packed away her box full of letters to her mother in her bag, her story carefully enclosed within the folds of the bag as well. Lucy then removed all the money she had in her apartment and approached the land lady's door.

"I'm going to be moving away today, sorry I don't have more notice. You have permission to do whatever you see fit with the things I left behind."Lucy told the woman who nodded in recognition before closing her door again.

With a sigh Lucy walked dejectedly towards the train station. As she was just climbing aboard a thought struck her: _How was she supposed to earn money to pay for her life?_ Lucy froze in the doorway which led her to hear a few people commenting about how there should be guilds for those without magic. It was a couple of children who looked jealous of the mage's, a smile hit Lucy's lips and she moved forward to find an empty seat. As she sat there waiting for the train to move she pondered over the idea of a guild. She didn't want to just join any old guild, but then, what if she were to create her own guild? Yet here was another problem, what mage's were to populate her new guild? She had no one to even start one with. Though it seemed as if today was the day all her prayers would be answered.

"We need to work!" There passing by her seat was a girl with long brunette hair, she looked bored and annoyed. Her eyes were a bright, clear blue, and had a big chest. Behind her was another girl with green hair and purple eyes, also with a large chest. There were also two boys, each one was tall and muscular; they appeared to be twins with identical blond hair and gold eyes.

"We could steal a job from a guild." The girl suggested.

"Or just join a guild." The twins said together, it slightly unnerved Lucy.

"None of the guilds are the ones for us though." The first girl argued.

"Excuse me," Lucy didn't even know when she had stood. Here she was, still in a bit of shock herself facing these four strangers on a train.

"Yes?" The leader asked as if sizing Lucy up.

"You said you were looking for a guild to belong to and I was just thinking about how to create a guild of my own and…" Lucy was unsure of how to finish her sentence.

"You want us to join a guild you haven't created yet?" They were obviously shocked and Lucy nodded bashfully.

"Would we compete in the Daimatou Enbu in six months?" The green haired girl looked at her excitedly.

"Quite possibly; depending on the rules and requirements this year." Lucy smiled at them.

"Let's do it." The twins whispered to the leader.

"Alright, we'll join your guild." She held out her hand and Lucy shook it excitedly.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy introduced herself.

"I'm Jess Jordan," the leader responded before pointing to her team mates, "this is Kotoha Legend, Kanagi Bernein, and Haru Bernein."

"It's nice to meet you all." Lucy gestured to the seats next to her and they all sat down together. "Now, we have to decide before we go to the Magic Council who will be the master."

"It was your idea, I don't know you that well, but I think you deserve to be master." Jess said and Lucy blushed slightly.

"I don't know."

"I agree." Kanagi stated without his brother for once.

"Definitely." Haru smiled at Lucy.

"No doubt." Kotoha was nodding quite vigorously.

"Oh, well, thanks." Lucy mumbled looking down at her hands for a moment. "What do we want to call our guild?"

"I don't know; we should incorporate your name somehow." Jess told her thinking.

Lucy let her mind drift back to her days in the guild. There stood her "nakama", all the times she'd feared even if it was only for just a little while. Then there came the image which would build her guild. She'd always looked up to them when she'd wanted to join Fairy Tail. Yes, it was only fitting; after all, they never stopped smiling.

"I have an idea." Lucy said placing her fist in her hand.

"What is it Master?" Jess leaned forward and Lucy felt weird being addressed so formally.

"I was thinking we could call the guild: Lucifer and use an image of the devil as our guild sign. Then we could connect with each other by putting our hands like this." Lucy lifted her right hand, her pointer and pinky fingers were pointing up with a slight curve as though horns and the thumb was holding down the other two fingers. "Devil, you know…"

"I like it." Jess said returning the sign with a smile.

"I'm curious, what kind of magic do you guys wield?" Lucy asked lowering her hand.

"Kanagi and I do a twin flame magic thing, we work best as a team though we're strong singly too." Haru explained.

"I do future magic; I can pull physical representations of people out of the future and use their magic at the power it will be in the future. It's sort of confusing." Kotoha said waving her hand around unsure of how to explain it.

"Intriguing." Lucy looked closely at Kotoha for a moment before turning to Jess.

"I'm a First Generation Water Dragon Slayer." Lucy's eyes widened.

"NO WAY!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, is there something wrong?" Jess looked confused.

"The guild I left earlier today had the first generation Fire, Iron, and Wind dragon slayers; as well as a second generation lightning dragon slayer." Lucy explained.

"What guild did you come from?" Kanagi asked.

"Fairy Tail." Lucy said; it was their turn to have wide eyes. "I left because they ignored me and left me behind."

"Who knew, it was such a family oriented guild." Kotoha sat back in her seat a frown on her face.

"Well, there's always that one family member right?" Lucy sighed, a fake smile not cooperating with her face.

"What kind of magic do you use?" Jess asked changing the topic successfully.

"I'm a celestial mage; I own ten of the twelve zodiac keys." Lucy told them proudly holding up her key ring to show them.

"Wow!" Haru looked interested.

"I think we'll have fun. We'll have to choose a place to set our guild up though." Lucy sat back down thinking once again.

"Let's confront the council first; then we can worry about location." Jess suggested leaning back in her seat as if to sleep.

"I do have a question for you though," Lucy said just before Jess fell asleep.

"Yes?"

"How do you not get sick on transportation?" Lucy looked genuinely curious.

"Easy, no one mentions it." Jess explained turning green almost immediately as she slid down in her seat.

* * *

**Note: This story is so much fun to write, please drop me a review! ~May**


	2. 3 Months

**Note: Chapter 2! How exciting, I'm hoping this story will go over as well as I plan it to.**

**P.S. Note: I have a deviantart! The link is on my profile and it currently has 3 Fairy Tail related pictures.**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

3 Months

* * *

"Listen up Brats! There is three months until the Dimatou Enbu and this year the council has a new rule for the games." Makarov called out to the guild as they stood around. "If a guild is made up of only five members they guild master is allowed to participate. Since Fairy Tail is more than five people we must choose who to send in our two teams."

"Yes," Natsu cheered and he whirled around, "hey Lucy let's be on a-"

The pink haired man had frozen; Lucy was not here in the guild, where was she?

"Master, where is Lucy?" Mirajane asked, looking up at the small man.

"You just noticed she was gone, eh?" He asked walking down the stairs.

"What do you mean, master?" Erza stepped forward.

"Lucy Heartfilia is no longer a member of Fairy Tail."

"What?" Several people exclaimed; Natsu seemed the most shocked of all, he was staring with wide eyes and a teary expression.

"Three months ago she came to me and requested to leave the guild. I understood her position and I now see how truly terrible it was." Makarov hopped up onto the bar counter. "I do not know her current whereabouts."

"She's been gone for three months and we didn't notice." Gray sat at the table in shock, staring down at the carved wood.

There was a sudden bang; everyone looked over at Levy who had slammed her fist on the table in frustration.

"She was my best friend and I forgot about her!" Levy exclaimed in horror at her own audacity. Then she broke down into tears and cried into the worn table. Gajeel stood watching her, unsure of how to respond to this particular situation. Pantherlily hopped up on the table and gently patted her head with one of his paws.

"In any case we need to choose people to represent Fairy Tail, it's quite possible we could see Lucy at or in the Daimatou Enbu." Makarov told them taking a seat on the counter.

"I'll go!" Sudden shouts came from various guild members.

"Hmm…" Makarov looked at each of his children individually. "Levy."

"Yes master?" Levy asked removing herself from the bench.

"You will be the leader of Team A, choose your team mates wisely."

"Thank you master," Levy nodded with a smile.

"Jellal, you will lead the second team."

"I will do my best." Jellal told him.

"Make your teams and leave to train." Makarov told everyone and then there was a rush at the leaders of each team.

Levy was so small the swarm would drown her, but Gajeel stepped protectively in front of her and the crowd of mage's stepped back. The man which stood above them was a force to be reckoned with, along with the glare he fixated on them.

"Gajeel!" Levy gasped, it was surprising to have him standing over her.

"I said I'd protect you didn't I? Gihi." He gave her a half-grin, not wanting to break his image of imposing terror.

"Thank you." Levy whispered before calling out: "Natsu, Laxus, Wendy!"

"Yes?" They asked coming forward.

"Will all four of you be on my team?" Levy was looking up hopefully at the dragon slayers.

"Sure Shrimp, Gihi." Gajeel laughed ruffling her hair causing Levy to pout.

"Why not?" Laxus shrugged.

"Of course Levy-chan!" Wendy said looking excited, she had grown slightly since the last Daimatou Enbu, in both height and figure.

"If I have the chance of seeing Lucy again, then yes." Natsu agreed.

"How am I going to tell master?" Levy's eyes widened at the large mutilating crowd in front of her.

"Here," Gajeel lifted her up by the waist and walked through the crowd easily. Levy's face had turned completely red.

"You have your team Levy?" Makarov asked a beer in hand.

"Yes; it's me, Gajeel, Natsu, Laxus, and Wendy."

"Hmm, strong team. You may go and train for the next three months." Makarov nodded and Jellal approached.

"My team is me, Erza, Mira, Gray, and Juvia."

"Go and train as well." Makarov waved him off and the guild returned to its daily activities. Ten of its mages disappearing.

* * *

Lucy was in the middle of training when Haru approached. He witnessed Fleuve dé'toiles wrap around a tree and Lucy pull her whip cutting the tree down; it tumbled to the earth with a loud thud.

"Very nice, master." Haru complimented and Lucy looked up at him, pushing hair out of her face.

"Not quite, you see this ring in the middle? It's where Fleuve dé'toiles didn't cut through all the way. I want to get it perfect so the tree won't topple over, only settle back onto its original base. It'll help with secret maneuvers in the Daimatou Enbu. I want to do it the slow way because I've already mastered the quicker way." Lucy explained walking to a blue cooler which stood on the edge of the training area. She removed a bottle of water and drank half of it in one go.

"What does the fast way look like?" Haru was extremely interested.

"Like this." Lucy flung out the whip and there was a small thwack, and the whip had retracted back to her hand.

"Uh…" Haru looked confused at what had just happened.

"Go touch that tree." Lucy pointed him in the right direction, so Haru walked over and placed his hand on it, the whole tree falling over at the light touch, another thud shaking the solid ground.

"Oh, wow." Haru was obviously impressed at Lucy's skill.

"The only problem is in the arena with dragon slayers, or someone with exceptional hearing it makes too much noise. It's why I need to master it the other way. While it may take longer to do one tree at a time is almost perfectly silent and pretty much undetectable." Lucy finished off the water bottle before sitting cross legged on the ground and holding her thumb and pointer finger together in a circle, the rest of her fingers spanned out.

"What are you working on now?" Haru asked sitting down across from her, watching her intensive training.

"I'm becoming one with the earth in order to increase my magical power so I can have more celestial spirits out at once for a longer period of time." Lucy explained letting out a low sigh as the dirt around her began to swirl, if only slightly.

It increased in size and soon shot up a screen of dirt around her, her hair flying inside of it. Lucy then used this magic power to begin calling out spirits. The dust column bending to her will as it flew in all directions, releasing spirits and leaving bleeding scars on trees and other plants. Haru was luckily spared from the torrent and soon Lucy had released six spirits all together and she was at barely half-energy. So she would be able to sustain these six spirits for a while before she'd have to let go to reserve her magical power.

"You're getting better." Capricorn complimented as he stepped forward followed closely by Loke, Taurus, Aries, Virgo, and Aquarius.

"Thank you." Lucy blushed slightly.

"Ah, you're blush is beautiful as ever Lucy." Loke flirted caressing her cheek with his hand.

"Oi, you have a girlfriend!" Lucy pushed him away teasingly.

"Aries my love!" Loke quickly ran over to the ram, who was turning as pink as her outfit.

"Your body is amazing as always Lucy!" Taurus complimented; hearts in his eyes as he stared at Lucy's breasts.

"Time for punishment Princess?" Virgo asked delicately.

"Yes, please punish Tarus." Lucy said annoyed, it was the first time she'd received a laugh from Aquarius.

"Of course Princess." Virgo bowed before launching herself at Taurus, much to the amusement of Haru, Lucy, and the other celestial spirits.

"You can return now guys!" Lucy called out and the spirits bowed before returning to the spirit world.

"Your magic has improved a lot master." Jess said coming up behind the two who were now completely alone. Haru turned away blushing.

"Thank you Jess, I've been working hard." Lucy smiled at the woman.

"Are you ready for hand to hand combat training?" She asked and Lucy nodded.

"Before I run out of energy," Lucy smirked slightly and prepared herself for the beating she was about to receive.

"No magic allowed, remember." Jess reminded Lucy, the third time they'd been practicing fighting with no magic she'd started to use the Uranus Magic Hibiki had given her during the show down with Oracion Seis. Lucy had received a punch to the head for it, resulting in her being unconscious for most of the day.

"I learned that lesson quick." Lucy teased and Jess gave her a smile before launching an attack.

Lucy quickly dodged the first punch, and narrowly missed the second which was a kick from behind. Lucy grabbed Jess' foot and twisted throwing her into a nearby tree. Jess stood and ran up the tree launching herself up for an aerial attack. Lucy moved to the side slightly and swung her fist up to collide with Jess' head as she came down on her. Jess skidded to the side, stirring up the dust with her sneakers and hand. Then she was returning to fight with punches and kicks. Lucy took a few and dealt a few; it was obvious over the last few months Lucy had improved on her fighting skill majorly. Jess finally managed to grip Lucy in a head lock but Lucy merely planted her feet in the proper positions, grabbed Jess' elbow and wrist creating and opening for Lucy to remove her head and then flip Jess over her head in a Judo flip. She then flipped backwards into a hand spring and coming down on the offensive as Jess was on her feet again.

"You're definitely a better fighter; you're starting to make me run for my money." Jess grinned at Lucy who smiled back.

"I have a job!" Kotoha called out as she approached the fight with Kanagi in tow.

"Really?" Jess looked away from the fight which resulted in her receiving Lucy's foot on her cheek. Jess rubbed the sore spot as she approached Kotoha; Lucy had a smug look on her face.

"It was just sent into the guild, it's a small job to capture a few bandits in the Konona Mountains." Kotoha explained.

"Let's go get this job done." Lucy said and the guild rushed off to pack the needed equipment.

* * *

**Note: There is the end of the chapter; the next chapter will be the Daimatou Enbu. I'm speeding through the beginning because it's only setting up background information. Please leave me a review with your thoughts! ~May**


	3. Omake Theatre 1

**OMAKE THEATRE**

**Note: Instead of turning this into a full blown chapter I decided to make it into a small Omake story. I wanted to include it because it would be minimally important, but not enough stuff would happen in it. So here is the Omake!**

* * *

**_Omake 1_**

Konona Mountains

* * *

Lucy stared down at her right hand. There sat her new guild mark, an image of devil horns with glaring eyes. It was red this time, making it look more threatening than her pink one had. Lucy had disliked the pink color so much because it made the guild look wimpy she had chosen a darker color. Haru and Kanagi both had a black one on their left shoulder, while Jess had chosen a blue one on her neck, finally there was Kotoha with a purple devil on her ankle. They were hiking up to the top of the Konona Mountains because the man with a wagon had refused to take them more than half-way up. When they had almost reached their destination laughter resonated around them. Lucy froze where she was before leading her guild off into the bushes by the path.

"Wah! Gajeel, put me down!" A small girl, with blue hair held back by a head band, cried out. She was dumped unceremoniously over the shoulder of a tall well built mage dressed in black, metal studs covering his face, ears, and arms. Lucy immediately recognized the two. It was Levy and Gajeel, two of her used to be family members. Behind them laughing at Levy's predicament were Laxus, Natsu, and Wendy. Lucy let a low growl escape her lips and Haru looked at her confused.

"Who are they?" He asked.

"Are they the bandits?" Kanagi looked excited.

"No, they're Fairy Tail mages," Lucy replied glaring at the passerby.

"Your old friends," Jess raised her left eyebrow. "They don't look like anything super special."

"That's the four dragon slayers of the guild, plus a solid-script mage. I honestly wouldn't cross them." Lucy hissed back surprising her guild.

"Wow Master, they sure are scary." Kotoha whispered, staring at the marchers.

"Yeah well, let's get on with our job and try not to run into them." Lucy told the guild before heading in a different direction to head up the mountain.

* * *

Laxus and Gajeel agreed on one thing. When they were marching up the mountain laughing at Levy they had caught a very familiar scent belonging to one Lucy Heartfilia. It was mixed in with four others and they wondered what she could be doing. They even thought they saw a blond head with bright brown eyes poke out of the bushes along the path for only a moment, but it was safest to not mention anything; especially if Lucy was going to such lengths just to stay hidden.

* * *

**Note: Tell me what you thought of the small Omake! Thanks!**


	4. Daimatou Enbu

**Note: Chapter 3 is here! Finally, the Daimatou Enbu is at hand. What will become of these now two rival guilds? I listen to Little Mix while I write these chapters. If you want a new BRITISH band to listen to, look them up; they're a female group and they're amazing!**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

Daimatou Enbu

* * *

"We're here! We're here and we're competing in the Grand Magic Games!" Kotoha was running around the main area of Crocus like a chicken with its head cut off.

"It's good to be back." Lucy smiled at her guild; they were cheering and looking at all the things you could buy in various shops. "We have some time to go sightseeing, but we have to watch out for Fairy Tail. We also have to be in our room by six."

"Got it master! I'm taking Kotoha to the Palace Gardens!" Jess said then dragged Kotoha off for sightseeing fun.

"Master, would you like to spend your time with us? We can help keep an eye out for your old guild." Kanagi and Haru asked together causing Lucy to giggle.

"I would love to." Lucy replied wrapping both her arms through theirs as they headed off.

At five-thirty they walked into their hotel room; Jess and Kotoha were already there playing a game of cards.

"We ran into a couple of those dragon-slayers. It was the small blue-haired girl Wendy, and the big blond one, Laxus I believe." Jess mentioned in passing as she leaned against the end of one of the beds.

"Oh," Lucy quirked her eyebrow at Jess, sitting down on one of the beds.

"The little one is nice, the big one seemed as though he wanted to pummel anyone into the ground." Jess explained.

"That's Laxus for you. I do miss Wendy." Lucy sighed then shook her head. "My guild now is a lot more fun though. Besides, I'm stronger now than when I was with them."

"We'll be sure to win Master." Kanagi assured her.

"Yeah, we'll show those jerks for forgetting about their family." Haru joined in on the slight bashing. Lucy smiled gently and dipped her head.

"It's almost six; I suppose we should get ready for whatever may come." Lucy took a stand at the balcony, hoping it would be the entrance to whatever the preliminary round was this year. Then as the clock tolled six, a thin runway spread out from the balcony of several buildings, all converging on one spot.

"Welcome to the preliminary round of this year's Grand Magic Games!" It was the Pumpkin, again. "In this game you must run as fast as you can with all of your team mates down this track. The first eight teams to reach the finished will win!"

"It's a race." Lucy growled and she got ready to run, her guild followed after quickly.

"Go!" The pumpkin shouted to all the people and the mage's took off running at their fastest pace.

Lucy and her guild were nearing the middle; they could all tell by the way several tracks were converging in on one point. There in the center stood the Pumpkin who was smiling widely as always.

"Congratulations on being the first guild here!" It chattered at them. Lucy bent over double wiping sweat from her brow. "If you go through that door you will be led to a waiting room for the duration of the Grand Magic Games."

"First, Master, we're first." Kotoha looked extremely happy.

"Just like the rest of the tournament." Lucy grinned at her guild as they headed through the door and followed the arrows which pointed to the various quarters depending on their order of arrival.

* * *

The team made of Levy and the Dragon Slayers were running down their own track. Levy and Wendy were being carried due to their tendencies to trip over flat surfaces. They reached the platform just before another team which turned out to be Jellal's team.

"Welcome Second and Third Teams of Fairy Tail!" The Pumpkin said pointing to each team in turn.

"We're not first?" Natsu looked appalled at this information.

"No, another guild beat you here first. Just go through and door and follow the directions to your quarters depending on the time you got here." The Pumpkin explained.

The two groups walked through the door, to hear small bursts of laughter resonating from down the hallway just a bit.

"First, Master, we're first." It was a female voice and considering the fact she'd said master the two teams wondered if it was one of the small five member guilds which apparently existed.

"Just like the rest of the tournament." It was another female, but this one struck a familiar chord with the Fairy Tail members. Looking at each other they began to tear down the hallway towards the voices, but before they could reach the group ahead an invisible wall stopped Jellal's team from progressing. When they looked to their left there was a sign pointing to a door which read _Team 3: Fairy Tail B_ on it.

"I guess we can't go past our designated doorway because we're not supposed to know who the other teams are." Erza said as she examined the blockade in front of her.

"Hurry, see if it's her; before she goes past your door!" Mira shooed them on and the team began to run again.

They had almost caught up to the group ahead; they could make out some of their clothes but another wall stopped them from progressing. Natsu looked to the left seeing _Team 2: Fairy Tail A_ he growled in anger as he pounded his fist against the wall.

"Who are you?" He called desperately just before the team went around another corner. One of the girls, a brunette, turned and gave him a cold stare before catching up with her team.

"We'll find out tomorrow I guess." Levy sighed.

"Dang it!" Natsu slammed his fist against the wall again.

"We'll see tomorrow." Wendy comforted putting a hand on his arm.

"Right." He grumbled walking into the quarters for their team.

* * *

The next morning the three main teams stood just behind the entrance to the arena. They were so anxious they didn't hear the first few teams being announced. Up until the point they were called.

"In third place, they made a hit last year, rising to the top of the charts after a seven year down, Fairy Tail Team B!" The board announced and the team made their way out into the bright light. "Please welcome, Jellal Fernandes, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Gray Fullbuster, and Juvia Lockser!"

The crowd was going wild for the team which now stood before them.

"Second place goes to five more members from the same guild, Fairy Tail Team A!" More cheers resonated around the place. "Levy McGarden, Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel, Laxus Dreyar, and Wendy Marvell!"

Natsu let a smirk grow on his face as he faced the large arena.

"Finally, the first place guild! The one you've all just started hearing about; a guild so small it is only made of five members including their master. Please welcome LUCIFER!" Out of the last entrance smoke came pouring out and in five bursts of earth the five members appeared to the applause of the crowd. Each one resonated power and their smirk's were enough to set everyone on edge. A sense of surprise settled on the members of Fairy Tail as they took in the new guild. "Their Guild Master, Lucy Heartfilia!"

"Lucy!" There was a sudden yell from the entirety of Fairy Tail as the guild master raised her head and the earth swirled at her feet in a column. The column shot straight up then came to settle back down seven Celestial Sprits stood as a guard around Lucy.

"Her guild members, Jess Jordan, Kotoha Legend, and the twins Kanagi and Haru Bernein!" The celestial spirits faded into the earth and Lucy's guild mate's surrounded her in a protective stance; Haru and Kanagi standing the closest to her.

"She created her own guild." Erza was in obvious shock as she stared over at her once team member.

"Good for her." Makarov whispered from where he sat in the stands.

Each member held their hands up together in the image of the devil itself, their guild marks glowing in the sunlight. "LUCIFER!"

It was a shout that commanded power and fear and it rose over the crowd making many of them tremble.

"We'll see what becomes of this new guild throughout the course of the Daimatou Enbu." The commentator's said into their microphone's making the crowd cheer louder. It was time to explain the contests of the Grand Magic Games.

"This year the games will consist of a battle first and then the challenge second. In order to get these games off to a great start, we're going to pair up a hopefully amazing first battle. The first battle is Lucy Heartfilia versus Natsu Dragneel!"

Natsu froze where he was at staring in horror at Lucy. Lucy was grinning as her guild backed off.

"Good luck Master!" Haru called turning around for a moment.

"Thank you Haru!" Lucy said back with a wave and a giggle.

"Try not to kill her alright Natsu?" Levy suggested.

"I would never…" Natsu looked so broken as he was forced to face off Lucy.

"Just be carefully, sometimes you don't hold back." Laxus explained further heading up to the watcher's box with the rest of the team.

"Good luck Natsu-san!" Wendy called trying not to seem too worried.

"Each competitor will stand on either end of the arena." The commentator's announced.

"This is the forest excursion, you will attempt to find one another in a forest and once you do you will fight to see who wins. You have thirty minutes." The pumpkin told each one.

With a nod they were ready to compete. Lucy's whip was already in hand, not even touching her keys she stared him down with an evil glare. This was definitely a different Lucy than Natsu had known. In front of them a forest burst out of nowhere blocking their views of each other. Lucy immediately ran forward and began to use her whip to circle trees and cut them so they landed perfectly without a sound. As she did this she ran in a spiral hoping to throw off Natsu's tracking. Once she had reached the middle of the forest she ran in a straight line back out to the edge of the forest. Now it was time to locate the Dragon Slayer. Lucy flipped herself up into the branches of the first tree and as she did this the weight of her body began to push the tree over into the one after it. Lucy quickly countered the falling with her concentration, leaving her floating where the first tree had been. They spiraled together until the fell down; Natsu came out standing on top of the trees and staring up at the floating Lucy in awe. He used his feet to rocket himself up towards Lucy with his fist ablaze. Just as he was about to strike Lucy threw out her hand and grabbed his flaming one in her own.

"I don't think so." Lucy growled at him throwing him off balance and letting herself fall from the sky in the process.

She landed on her feet; the hand she had caught Natsu's with was beginning to blister from the flames which had ignited it for only a moment. Three celestial spirits, Loke, Aquarius, and Scorpio were brought out at her sides.

"Go." Lucy commanded without moving a single muscle.

As Natsu began to rush at her Aquarius swept him up in a swell of water. He came back down, flaming up once again only to be choked with sand from the stinger of Scorpio. Once the sand had died away and he came out coughing, Loke was on him. He didn't even have to time to try for an attack.

"Regulus impact!" Loke yelled bringing his fists down on Natsu. Then he twisted the ring on his finger: "Twister!"

On the clock above the arena the viewers watched as it counted down the last minute and a half of the battle. Natsu stood and began to deal some damage to the celestial spirits, but as one traversed back another appeared. First Aquarius became Virgo, causing Natsu to fall into a hole, Scorpio became Cancer, Loke Taurus, Virgo Aries, Cancer Capricorn, and then the bell tolled off just after Taurus switched to Sagittarius.

"The match is a draw; each team is awarded five points!" Lucy headed back towards her guild, passing right by a panting Natsu.

He smelled the familiar smell of Lucy and had to hold himself back from pulling her into a crushing hug. Instead he turned and went back to the entrance of his own team. The crowd was in shock and awe at Lucy's power. The most surprised was Fairy Tail though. Lucy had no such powers when she had been with them. Had this new guild of hers really made her this machine of great power? Levy was staring at Lucy in wonder, while Gajeel and Laxus shared a look of 'I want to fight her', and Wendy looked as though she wanted to help her old friend.

Above the noise of the crowd came a pained scream. It came from the tunnel which led to the Lucifer guild and everyone knew it came from Lucy's burnt hand. It wasn't only a scream of agony at the pain; it was obvious part of the scream came from fighting those she had once loved. Facing those who had left her behind in the dust; Natsu cringed at the sound, as well as most of Fairy Tail while most looked confused at the origin of the scream. In the dark tunnel Jess approached her master.

"Let me help you." Jess whispered bringing her hands close to Lucy's burnt one as she washed the wound with cold water. Kotoha came soon after with Aloe Vera and bandages. Haru and Kanagi weren't far behind, just watching as their master forced herself not to cry. Kotoha gently rubbed in the Aloe Vera across the burns; Haru took over the job of bandaging up the burn gently. Once they had finished each one walked out onto the balcony where they would watch the duration of the matches. Fairy Tail stared over at Lucy who stood proudly with her guild, laughing freely, but caressing her injured hand. They witnessed Haru place a hand on her back, and Lucy's smile in return as she gave him a hug careful to not hurt her injured hand. Natsu began to boil with rage. This was _his_ Lucy, and this new guild, the guild she had created had sucked her in so completely she felt no remorse. He could feel her anger while she was in the arena. He hadn't expected so much power to come from her, but it had. Now Natsu could only glare, he didn't know why, because he didn't hate Lucy, he just needed to glare.

* * *

**Note: That was so much fun to write! Natsu and Lucy are on the same level now. Sounds about right, with all the harsh training Lucy put herself through. I feel a little bad about burning her, it will heal up soon though; I want her to be able to fight later on the Daimatou Enbu since her guild is only five people. Leave a review! I won't update next week unless I have 10 reviews on this chapter. ~May**


	5. Team B, Fight!

**Note: Seriously? Is ten reviews really so much to ask? I'm back with Chapter 4! I've been more into writing this story than my Harry Potter ones; I'm more of a Fairy Tail girl now. It almost feels as though Potter is a part of me, but it's a part of I'm moving on from. This has nothing to do with Fairy Tail. I won't be covering every single fight because the other guild fights aren't as important considering they're bound to come up against the main focus at one point or another.**

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

Team B, Fight!

* * *

Lucy stood looking over the arena as the remains of the forest she had destroyed with her whip melted away into the floor of the arena. It was just last year Natsu had managed to blow a hole in the floor of the arena, leading Gajeel to find the Dragon Graveyard. This event had also led to Natsu defeating the twin Dragons from Saber Tooth single-handedly. Haru touched her shoulder gently and she smiled up at him in greeting; Haru smiled back letting his gaze travel back to the arena.

* * *

Natsu was heaped over the brick wall which separated him from the playing ground. He was staring over at the Lucifer guild. He watched as Lucy came up with her guild, her blistered hand wrapped up in a thick bandage. He felt guilty for inflicting the wound; he didn't expect her to be able to grab it like that. He was only hoping to knock her out of the sky. He witnessed one of the twins make his way towards Lucy; Natsu watched helplessly as Haru placed a hand on her back earning him a smile from the girl. It should be _him_ Lucy was smiling at, not some half-baked mage. Then Natsu realized he'd called Lucy his, since when had she been his? Since the day he had brought her to the guild, it was when his whole life had changed. They'd had struggles at the beginning, but when he turned Lucy had always been there. Until six months ago, it was the time in which he'd forgotten her, the time when her existence hadn't been real. Natsu let out a loud sigh making Wendy and Levy look at him worried. Laxus and Gajeel merely followed the path of his eyes to see the matter of his distress.

* * *

"The next competition is between Jellal Fernandes from Fairy Tail B and Ichiya from Blue Pegasus!" The commentator's announced; the crowd went wild.

"I have a chance to get him back for his flirting." Jellal growled stepping forward.

"Don't go too hard on him Jellal." Erza patted his arm and his face turned slightly red.

"I have a score to settle with him, I'm not going to make it easy." Jellal replied back earning a small snort from Erza which was just enough for him.

"You have 30 minutes to battle it out." They reminded, and the earth below them rose off the ground, defying the laws of gravity. They were on a platform in the air, ah, this might make it slightly trickier for Jellal.

"Wish me luck with your sweet parfume," Ichiya blew a kiss at Erza who glared. Jellal cracked his knuckles, it was the last straw. No one flirted with Erza in front of him and got away with it. Jellal took a step towards Ichiya and made the first attack. The battle was on!

Jellal used his magic to avoid Ichiya's perfume attacks and he had to eventually resort to physical blows. Jellal took them straight on, blowing a few severely wounding ones as well. The time was counting down to a minute and a half; this quickly changed Jellal's thought and he served the winning blow. Ichiya flew high into the air before hitting the ground with a loud thud, stars circling in his eyes.

"Such a lovely parfume it was too." Ichiya mumbled in his unconscious state. Jellal had won and the platform came back to the ground allowing Jellal to head back to his team. Erza was standing in the entrance smiling at him. Jellal returned the soft smile and they headed in together.

* * *

Lucy sighed from her position on the Lucifer platform. It had been a one sided fight and she's received nothing about possible tactics for future reference. Lucy moved to sit on the brick wall, her legs dangling over the side. Haru looked worried for her safety, but Lucy only shrugged him off as she witnessed the rest of the fights. It seemed as usually Sabertooth would put up a spectacular fight, Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel were not far behind, with Blue Pegasus following quickly after them. The other two guilds, Quatro Cerberus was lagging far behind the upper guilds. While Fairy Tail B and Sabertooth had surpassed Fairy Tail A and Lucifer in points, it didn't mean much. Being able to keep up with the opponent was a lot harder than defeating one opponent. Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel had shown aptitude in this area, because neither had let up through all thirty minutes of their battle. Quatro Cerberus had been defeated pitifully by Sabertooth within the first ten minutes, though the fight had been anything but fair.

As Lucy sat thinking over the match results the guilds were called forward for instructions on the next portion, the challenge section. They called for the team leaders and Jess had to nudge Lucy into action. Lucy quickly went down to the arena floor to receive instructions for the challenge. There she saw Levy and Jellal who were both staring at her as she approached, her hand still wrapped tightly in bandages from Natsu's fire. Levy smiled at her friend, but Lucy only looked at her in confusion as though she couldn't remember who the girl was. Levy was extremely hurt but tried not to show it as she turned expectantly for the instructions.

"You will all choose one of your team members to represent your guild or team. This member may of course be you. The challenge will include a variety of field events, those to complete the events the fastest will receive a higher amount of points, understood?" The pumpkin asked the leaders, who nodded before quickly heading back to their teams.

"Kanagi," Lucy gestured her thumb to the arena, "you're going."

"Why can't I go master? I want to pound in Fairy Tail for what they did to you." Jess exclaimed pounding her fist into her hand.

"I'm saving you Jess; I want your magic to be saved until I know it's the perfect moment. I think Kanagi would be the best candidate for this contest." Lucy told her as she headed back over to the brick wall to watch.

"I'll try my best to get revenge on them though master." Kanagi said walking to the stairs.

"I wouldn't expect any less." Lucy replied watching as representatives from every guild poured in to the arena.

"From Lucifer we have Kanagi Bernein! Fairy Tail A has sent Levy McGarden! Fairy Tail B has brought out Mirajane Strauss! Sabertooth has handed us Rufus Lohr! Bringing up the back half we have Jenny Realight! Sherry Blendy from Lamia Scale! Risley Law from Mermaid Heel! Finally, Rocker from Quatro Cerberus!"

* * *

Current Tally:

1. Fairy Tail B

-10 pts.

2. Sabertooth

-10 pts.

3. Lucifer

-5 pts.

4. Fairy Tail A

-5 pts.

5. Lamia Scale

-5 pts.

6. Mermaid Heel

-5 pts.

7. Quatro Cerberus

-0 pt.

8. Blue Pegasus

-0 pts.

* * *

**Note: Good place to end the chapter. After the next chapter there will be a short Omake I've been planning in my head for a while. I really want to write it, but I have to do it after the next chapter. Events in this chapter are definitely leading to things which happen in the Omake. I have to go finish my math homework which is due tomorrow, so unless I do it I'm screwed. Till later! Leave a review! I won't update next week unless I have 10 reviews on this chapter. ~May**


	6. The First Challenge

**Note: Chapter 5, time for the challenge! I hope you all enjoy the next chapter! The Riddles were taken from the fourth Harry Potter Book, The Hobbit, and my iPad app. Before you read the answer to the Riddles try and figure them out yourselves, these are some of my favorite riddles of all time. The answer comes soon after the riddle, so no peeking! ****J**

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

The First Challenge

* * *

"Welcome to the Challenge portion of the Grand Magic Games!" The pumpkin greeted from where he stood with eight competitors. "In this challenge you will have to complete a series of events in order. The first is a race to the pool, where you will change into your swimsuit and swim to the end of the pool. At the end of the pool is a rope swing over sticky tar. You will have to grab the rope and swing across the tar safely to the other side where you will be asked a riddle. The riddles for each competitor will be different so don't rely on the answer the person before you gave. From there you will climb a rock face where there is a finish line. The points will go as follows: First- 10, Second- 8, Third- 6, Fourth-5, Fifth- 4, Sixth- 2, Seventh-1, and Eighth-0. Good luck."

The eight contestants lined up in front of the white line as the arena erupted in front of them. Kanagi cracked his knuckles just as the gun went off signaling the start of the race. The mage's raced at top speed down the edge of the pool. Levy had thought ahead and her swimsuit was under her clothes, so as she ran, she removed her clothing making the crowd cheer. Gajeel growled lowly at the sounds they were making at Levy but his eyes were glued to her form as well. Once Levy had reached the pool she dove in, striking out for the opposite side. Mira used her magic to change into her swimsuit quickly, pausing only a moment to blow a kiss to the crowd with a wink. Jenny used her magic as well to change before jumping in the pool soon after Mira and Levy. Kanagi was the next to manage his swimsuit. His well-built chest was something to show and he dove in after the girls. Jenny pushed past Mira, but not Levy.

Levy was the first to make it to the other side and she wrote "stage cane" in the air gracing her with the ability to grab the rope. Then before Jenny could snatch the cane away, Levy had jumped on the rope, dropped the can into the hot tar, and landed on the other side. Kanagi used his fire to heat the pool of tar pushing the rope to him, with hot air, which he quickly used to jump over the stretch of black liquid. Kanagi raced past Levy who was nearing the riddle man. Mira transformed into her demon form using her tail to snatch the rope and swing across. Now Kanagi was faced with his riddle, Levy glaring at his back.

"First think of the person who lives in disguise, who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies. Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend, the middle of middle and end of the end? And finally give me the sound often heard during the search of a hard-to-find word. Now string them together, and answer me this, what creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"

"Spy…" Kanagi led off, he could feel Levy dying behind him. _Middle of middle and end of end… D! Sound, when searching for a word… er… AH!_ "Spider."

"You may go." The man then turned to Levy and she smiled, excited for her riddle. "With thieves I consort, with the vilest, in short, I'm quite at ease in depravity, yet all divines use me, and savants can't lose me, for I am the center of gravity."

"The center of gravity…" Levy breathed looking down for only a moment. "V!"

"Perfect." Levy ran for the cliff face.

Mira stood smiling at the man who then gave her the required riddle:

"Thirty white horses on a red hill, first they champ, then they stamp, then they stand still."

"Teeth." Mira told him immediately, she'd hear this one passed around the guild a lot and had come to know the answer quite easily.

"Go on ahead." Mira quickly joined Kanagi and Levy on the cliff face.

Kanagi's hands were practiced as he moved his way across the cliff. His feet gripped the rock almost like a second pair of hands. His left hand fell upon a lose rock and it tumbled away below him; his hand now trying to grip rubble, but after a moment he was climbing once again his footing in place.

Levy could feel Mira close behind her. Levy had always had a hard time climbing rock walls, especially real ones, this was stuff she read about in books. The hero always had a huge challenge ahead of him before he came to the good part, but Levy couldn't see the good. At least, not yet; no one ever did at this point. It was when Levy was sufficiently tied up in her thoughts she lost her footing completely. Her right hand slipped along with both her feet and she was only holding onto the wall with her left hand. Levy gasped in surprise, she had to hold on for her guild.

"Dang it Shrimp." Gajeel growled his eyes glued to the Lacrima.

He had just seen Levy nearly fall to the bottom of the cliff, but there she was still holding on. Levy seemed to be panting and he wished he'd gone in her place, but he'd have never solved the riddle like she did. Then Levy seemed to get her footing and she was back to climbing up the wall. Mira and Levy were neck and neck but Mira was quickly passing Levy up. Mira passed the top of the cliff just before Levy and they both raced to the finish where Kanagi was already waiting. The stadium filled with cheering as Mira and Levy passed through the finish. Mira was just seconds before Levy earning her team second place. Gajeel growled in approval of the small mage.

* * *

Current Tally:

Fairy Tail B- 18 pts.

Lucifer- 15 pts.

Sabertooth- 15 pts.

Fairy Tail A- 11 pts.

Lamia Scale- 9 pts.

Mermaid's Heel- 7 pts.

Quatro Cerberus- 1 pts.

Blue Pegasus- 0 pts.

* * *

**Note: And the points are starting to tally up, it's sort of hard keeping track myself. What will become of Lucy's guild? You'll just have to wait for the next update. ;) Leave me a review! I won't update next week unless I have 10 reviews on this chapter. ~May**


	7. Omake Theatre 2

**OMAKE THEATRE**

* * *

**Note: Here is the promised Omake Theatre which happens after the first challenge. So excited to finally have a chance to write this! Also, there is not next chapter because I'm taking a holiday and this Omake fits well here. There will be a new chapter next week. This Omake is quite long though. Enjoy.**

* * *

**_Omake 2_**

Rowdy Fairy Tail

* * *

Fairy Tail was celebrating their first and fourth place standings in a bar near the hotels. It was a normal Fairy Tail Party and the guild had seemed to forget about Lucy and her guild once again because the alcohol was pouring. It wasn't until the door to the bar flew open and five people walked in they remembered the day's events. The whole guild froze as they stared at the five who ignored their rivals. Each one sat down at one of the tables in the corner, but they were definitely not ignored.

"Today was a good day Master." Kotoha said smiling at Lucy who returned the smile.

"It was, if the challenge suits you tomorrow I might send you in." Lucy replied sitting between the two twins of her guild.

"You were really great today Master, your training has really paid off." Haru commented smiling down at the blond.

"Thank you Haru, I've spent a lot of time training with Jess."

"I might have to think about taking on Jess if she can make you this strong." Kanagi joked and the five laughed together breaking the silence which had not changed since they'd walked in.

"I'm not much of a challenge for Master when she puts her mind to it though, did you see what she managed to hold up against today?" Jess pushed the admiration back onto Lucy.

"Oh stop it Jess, you know you're much more powerful than I am." Lucy pushed Jess' shoulder slightly letting off a light titter.

"We'll just have to see; maybe I'll come up against one of those Dragon Slayers." Jess cracked her knuckles making Lucy and Kotoha wince slightly.

"Lucy." Natsu suddenly said breaking the silence between the two guilds. Lucy turned to face the man she'd fought earlier in the day; her hand was still bandaged up tight.

"Hey, you're that guy I fought earlier." Lucy replied acting as though she didn't know who they were. She'd made a plan with her guild before entering the bar. They were going to pretend as though Lucy didn't remember the guild she came from before creating Lucifer.

"That guy?" Several people asked in shock.

"Don't they call you solvent or something?" Lucy asked him.

"Lu-chan." Levy whispered drawing Lucy's attention.

"You're that team leader who competed against Kanagi aren't you?" Lucy asked Levy, it sort of pained her to see her friends' broken expressions but it was necessary.

"Do you really not remember us?" Erza looked worried, but Makarov knew exactly what Lucy was playing at. He merely sipped his beer and watched her calmly.

"I don't have many memories of my guild before this one." Lucy rubbed the side of her head with a sheepish smile.

"We found her on a train heading away from Magnolia. She said her guild had forgotten about her and kicked her off the only thing which kept her going and so she had left. When we asked what guild it was she couldn't remember." Jess stared some of them down slightly. "When I find what guild did this to our Master though I'm really going to lay it on them."

Jess cracked her knuckles once more making Fairy Tail cringe this time.

"Why don't I introduce myself properly?" Lucy shoved Kanagi out of the bench so she could stand, her guild quickly following suit behind her. "I'm the master of Lucifer, Lucy Heartfilia. I named the guild after myself and this one lady, she was in my old guild and really sweet. It had something to do with a Demon; she's the only one I could partially remember so I named my guild Lucifer. This here is Jess Jordan, my strongest mage; then here's Kotoha Legend, who has a rare magic; and these are the twin fire mages Haru and Kanagi Bernein."

"Yo." Haru and Kanagi greeted together with a smile; each one held up their left hand with their first two fingers pointed outwards in a greeting wave.

"I'm the Fairy Tail master, Makarov Dreyar. It's nice to meet ya Lucy!" Makarov greeted in the same fashion he had when she'd first joined Fairy Tail. Lucy smiled down at the small man in appreciation.

"Same here Makarov." Lucy said not even stumbling over his name, though for a moment she'd called him Master inside her head.

"I'm Erza Scarlet." Erza stepped forward and held out her hand; Lucy took it in her own shaking it a few times.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster," Gray quickly stepped forward and shook Lucy's hand as well.

"Juvia is Juvia Lockser," Juvia greeted, she seemed warmer to Lucy thinking she couldn't remember her beloved Gray-sama.

"Levy McGarden."

"Gajeel Redfox."

"Pantherlily, but you can call me Lily."

"Wendy Marvell."

"Carla."

"Happy."

"Jellal Fernandes."

"Mirajane Strauss, or Mira if you prefer."

"Elfman Strauss, I am a MAN!"

"Lisanna Strauss, ignore Elfman's man comments."

"Laxus Dreyar."

"Evergreen."

"Fried Justine."

"Bickslow."

"Laki Oliettea."

"Warren Rocko."

"Cana Alberona."

"Gildarts Clive, Cana is my daughter."

"Wakaba Mine."

"Macao Conbolt."

"Romeo Conbolt."

"Jet."

"Droy."

"Reedus Jonah."

"Alzack Connell."

"Bisca Connell and this is our daughter Asuka."

"Nab Lasaro."

"Max Alors."

"Vijeeter Ecor."

"Come introduce yourself Natsu." Erza commanded and Natsu stood grumbling the whole way.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu told her.

"It was a fun fight earlier; maybe we can do it for fun sometime in the future?" Lucy held her bandaged hand out to him for Natsu to shake. He took it gingerly in his own as he agreed with a shrug. "Thank you for introducing yourselves, maybe we can be friends in the future?"

"Sure," was the reply from several guild members.

Lucy's guild preceded her out the door and she turned back for only a moment.

"I'll see you all tomorrow at the games again; I wish your two team's good luck." Then Lucy turned, she raised her hand high in farewell letting her thumb and pointer finger fall into an "L" position while keeping her other three tightly fisted into her hand.

It was in this moment the guild realized Lucy had known them all along, she had been pretending to not know them to numb some of the pain in her own heart. The guild scrambled to the door to yell after Lucy but the Lucifer guild was already gone. She had been in their presence as a friend once more; those few moments had been enough of a reminder of what they'd lost when Lucy was no longer a member of Team Natsu. Instead of going back to their celebration the guild sat nursing broken hearts in a subdued silence.

* * *

**Note: This was a sort of depressing Omake, I apologize for any tears that might have been shed. I've been stoked about this Omake for a while now. Drop me a review, a continuation of the games is coming soon! Leave a review! I won't update next week unless I have 10 reviews on this chapter. ~May**


	8. Kotoha Revealed

**Note: And we're back! The second day of the Daimatou Enbu is fast approaching, what battles and challenges will take place today? There's only one way to find out!**

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

Kotoha Revealed

* * *

"Welcome back to the second day of the Grand Magic Games!" The crowd cheered.

Lucy was sitting on the brick wall again with her guild behind her. Fairy Tail was watching her more closely today after the stunt she had pulled at the bar. Lucy joined in the cheering. Her hand wasn't bandaged as tightly but it was still there. Natsu felt terrible for hurting her, but Lucy didn't seem to mind at all. In Fairy Tail's opinion Lucy was reminding them of Mavis Vermillion when she'd watched the Daimatou Enbu last year.

"Today we have an amazing line up just like last time; starting with a fight between Fairy Tail B's Erza Scarlet vs. Arania Web from Mermaid Heel!"

Erza stepped into the arena and Arania soon followed after. Erza stood in her normal armored clothing waiting for her opponent to strike first. Arania shot a web from her hand at Erza, but she merely changed her armor and used her protective shell to block off the web before swinging out her twin Katana's and slashing at Arania and her web magic. Within moment Arania fell to Erza's fighting power.

"The winner is Erza Scarlet!" The crowd let out a loud cheer and Arania dragged herself pitifully back to her guild. Fairy Tail Team B's points were quickly rising, but Lucy knew their team was sure to get the top spot.

"Our next battle is Lucifer's Kotoha Legend versus Sting Eucliffe from Sabertooth!"

"You have this battle in the palm of your hands Kotoha." Lucy encouraged with a smile.

* * *

"Kotoha is going to die." Natsu mumbled.

"Not necessarily, Lucy's guild has been able to hold their own." Laxus commented.

"After all, bunny girl kept up with you. Gihi." Gajeel laughed, grinning down at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"I think Lucy's guild is as powerful as it gets." Wendy said leaning over the barrier to see the entrances of the contestants.

"Lu-chan has attracted some really powerful mage's." Levy said joining Wendy in trying to push herself up over the wall to see the match. She suddenly let out a surprised squeak as Gajeel picked her up and set her down gently on the wall. Laxus did the same to Wendy.

"Arigatou." Levy told him with a smile as she turned to watch the match.

* * *

Kotoha stood staring at her opponent. He was a White Dragon Slayer and she would pull out a future Jess normally, but she couldn't let the crowd know Jess' magic quite yet. She focused in on Fairy Tail. Laxus, a Lightning Dragon Slayer. He would be enough.

"Are you going to put up a fight, or are you just going to go down like that web girl?" Sting asked Kotoha who only grinned.

"I hope I will provide you with some entertainment." Kotoha returned, then she concentrated her magic and a hazy holographic image began to appear.

As it became clearer Fairy Tail and the crowd gasped. It was an image of Laxus, but he looked a few years older and his smirk wasn't so prominent. Slowly "Laxus" solidified and became an object for manipulation. Kotoha smiled at her creation and then connected with the mind of future Laxus. Sting made a move to attack Kotoha but Laxus shot a charge of bolts at Sting electrocuting him. Sting stood and prepared another attack but was brought down again by an attack by Laxus. Each attack was one present Laxus didn't know, he watched in fascination as Kotoha wielded her/his magic.

"What are you?" Sting asked panting.

"A Lucifer Guild Mage." Kotoha replied preparing Future Laxus for another blast.

"What kind of Magic is this?" Sting tried as he was blasted back once more.

"I can pull a version of anyone from the future with all of their future magical abilities. This is Laxus two-years into the future. I would have pulled you, but it would've been a stalemate fight." Kotoha explained.

* * *

"Her magic is now revealed! Who knew Lucifer had such powerful members!" The commentator's said into the microphone excitedly.

* * *

"Two years eh?" Laxus smirked. "I better get started on learning those attacks."

"I wonder what I'll be like two years in the future!" Natsu looked excited at the prospect.

"Maybe you can ask her after the games are over." Gajeel said; he had one eye on the match and the other on Levy to make sure she didn't fall.

* * *

"He has a higher level of magic then." Sting was on his knees in the arena attempting to stand up.

"No, I have the higher level of magic because I am sustaining him and all his magical attacks." Kotoha welled up the magical power within herself, preparing for the most powerful attack in Laxus' future store.

"I'm dead then." Sting whispered.

"No, just unconscious," Kotoha gave him a soft smile and then released the power; it blew Sting back into the wall where he fell to the ground. Kotoha released future Laxus, which faded away in the same manner as it appeared. Kotoha was tired, and she wanted to rest and restore her magic, but she couldn't show it here.

"Kotoha is the winner!" It was announced across the Stadium and Kotoha quickly exited. Once inside she fell against the wall and panted. It had taken a large amount of her magical power to defeat Sting, but it had been worth it. Lucifer had gained ten points and soon they would gain ten more.

"Good job Kotoha." Lucy complimented upon her return to the box.

"Thank you master," Kotoha whispered slumping herself against the wall of the box to witness the rest of the battles.

* * *

"Our next battle will be Fairy Tail Team A's Gajeel Redfox vs. Eve from Blue Pegasus!"

Gajeel walked out onto the field, Levy's encouragement still ringing in his ears from moments before. _I believe in you, win okay?_

"You can do it Gajeel!" He heard her shout over the crowd and he let a grin slide on his face.

"Don't worry shrimp." Gajeel replied to her voice, Eve stood strong facing the Dragon Slayer who would surely wipe the floor with him.

"Go!"

Gajeel jumped high into the air; his arm became an iron pillar as it crashed down on Eve. Eve was blown back into the wall but he was still standing. Harnessing his magic Eve pulled together a giant snow storm, blurring his image in the swirls of snow. If it were to last long enough it might freeze the Dragon Slayer, but there was no way he could ever hold it long enough. Through the snow a dark figure began to take shape.

"Don't think I can't smell you in this weather. Snow doesn't cover your position." Gajeel growled his arm turning into a large sword and whacking Eve back again.

"I was hoping it might freeze you." Eve whispered trying to get back up from the ground.

"Not likely." Gajeel returned, then Eve was pushed back once again but this time he did not stand.

"The winner is Gajeel Redfox from Fairy Tail!" Levy's cheering pushed past the rest for Gajeel and he shook his head. It was almost as if she thought he might lose for a moment.

* * *

"What is up with all these unfair fights?" Jess asked staring down at the Iron Dragon Slayer who was now walking out of the Stadium.

"I'm sure they'll get fairer as the game progresses." Lucy tried to console, but Haru snorted.

"Only if they pit the strongest guilds against each other and the weaker ones against each other," He said watching Lucy out of the corner of his eye.

"Perhaps," Lucy sighed as she stared down at the next battle.

"Would you like to do something after this?" Haru leaned in close and whispered in Lucy's ear.

"What are you thinking of?" She asked turning her head only slightly in response.

"I was thinking we could wander around town together, just the two of us." Haru leaned his head just a little closer, his hands on either side of her in front of her hands which propped her body up on the wall.

"Sounds like fun." Lucy returned pressing the side of her head against his cheek.

"I'm looking forward to it already." Haru returned the pressure pressing his chest up against her back.

* * *

Natsu was bristling with anger, his eyes glued to the Lucifer guild. Lucy was sitting calmly on the wall with a smile on her face; it only increased as Haru leaned towards the girl. Then he watched as his lips brushed past Lucy's ear as he whispered something. Haru's face had turned slightly red from the contact and Natsu let out a low growl. Lucy seemed to be in agreement with what he'd said by her reaction and he felt lava building up in the pit of his stomach.

"What's going on with you Salamander?" Gajeel asked finally having returned from his battle.

"Nothing." Natsu turned away from the Lucifer guild and Gajeel quickly looked in the direction. Lucy was sitting there and Haru seemed to be flittering with her. Gajeel nodded in understanding before turning his attention to the field. It was almost time for the competition portion of the day.

* * *

Current Tally:

Fairy Tail B- 28 pts.

Lucifer- 25 pts.

Fairy Tail A- 21 pts.

Lamia Scale- 19 pts.

Sabertooth- 15 pts.

Mermaid Heel- 7 pts.

Quatro Cerberus- 1 pt.

Blue Pegasus- 0 pts.

* * *

**Note: I wanted to do it in order of points and so I had to do something with Fairy Tail B. The fight at the beginning was an unfair fight just so I could get it over quickly. Anyways, next time will be the Fairy Tail A battle. Leave me a review! I won't update next week unless I have 10 reviews on this chapter. ~May**


	9. The Couples Challenge

**Note: Time for the competition. How are things heating up? You will soon find out. *evil laugh* Also, to the Guest who reviewed about why I ask for ten reviews, well, ten reviews honestly isn't much to ask for when you have 89 followers on this story alone, not including guests like you who do not have an account. I really like hearing from my readers because sometimes your reviews help me to write better and even give me inspiration for upcoming chapters. I take every review to heart. I only update one chapter a week, and I like to know people enjoy my story. Sometimes I only get three reviews on a chapter I spent hours on and I start to think maybe people don't like it. It's just a thought, but ten reviews really isn't a lot. I know people who ask for more reviews, closer to 25 or higher, on their stories. I find it a little ridiculous. Besides, reviews are like FanMail and if you enjoy something you want to tell the author right? I always try to review when I enjoy a story or a chapter. I know how it makes the author feel.**

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**

Couples Challenge

* * *

"This challenge is going to involve couples! Each guild will send out their cutest couple, hopefully one that knows each other best, for this challenge."

* * *

"Jess, Kanagi." Lucy said turning to the two teens who were staring with wide eyes.

"Master, we were thinking you and Haru should go." Kotoha whispered.

"What?" Lucy looked shocked as she glanced, red faced at Haru who was just as red.

"We thought you two would be the best." Jess nodded vigorously.

"Fine, I've been outvoted." Lucy mumbled grabbing Haru's hand and pulling him down towards the arena.

* * *

"Levy-san, you're really the only eligible girl in the group." Wendy said looking up at the other bluenette.

"But, but-" Levy was looking quite scared and the boys were slightly tense.

"Come on Levy-san, you can do it with Gejeel-san."

"Don't go volunteering me for this!" Gajeel exclaimed whirling around, his cheeks completely red.

"You are practically a couple though." Laxus pointed out making the pair turn even redder.

"Please Levy-san?" Wendy looked so cute Levy couldn't refuse her.

"Only if Gajeel agrees." Levy whispered.

"Gajeel-san?" Wendy looked up hopefully, Natsu was roaring with laughter.

"Fine," Gajeel grumped, no one could face down Wendy.

* * *

Jellal stared at his collection. Juvia could tell she wanted him to pick her and Gray, but he didn't know if Gray knew her well enough. Sighing Jellal turned to find Erza staring him down. He took a step back, as anyone would faced with her glare, but a smile crept on her face.

"We're going." She grabbed his hand and began to pull him towards the stairs.

"I'm the team captain here." Jellal said pulling his wrist back bravely.

"What?"

"I'm team captain so I choose what couple goes, and technically we're not a couple."

"Who are you going to send Gray and Juvia? They're not a couple either." Erza snarled.

"I could send out you and Gray, both of you know each other well." Jellal argued; Erza ducked her head slightly her hands balling at her sides.

"Fine, do it." Erza whispered; Jellal sighed and placed a hand under Erza's chin and lifted it slightly.

"Erza, I would never put you with Gray."

"Oh, so you're going with Juvia?" She gave him a small grin.

"Like you said earlier, let's go." It was Jellal's turn to pull Erza towards the arena. She let off a small smile as they passed through the dark hallway, Jellal's hand, warm and firm around hers.

* * *

"From Blue Pegasus we have Eve and Jenny! We've also allowed Mermaid Heel and Quatro Cerberus to band together for this competition, so they have two teams. First team Rocker and Milliana, second team Bacchus and Arania. Sabertooth has given us Minerva and Rogue. Lamia Scale has sent out Lyon Vastia and Sherry Blendy, what a shock! Fairy Tail Team A is dropping a ruffian and a bookworm with Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden. What has Lucifer given us? The guild master herself, Lucy Heartfilia and apparent lover Haru Bernein!" Natsu growled at this arrangement as both Lucy and Haru colored slightly. Wendy patted his arm gently. "Fairy Tail Team B has given us another surprising couple, Jellal Fernandes and Erza Scarlet!

"The rules of the game are simple; you will be asked questions about your partner. We've done some background checks on you all so we can have the best questions possible. For every correct answer you will earn one point for your guild!"

* * *

Benches for each couple appeared in a circle, the guild mark for placement was painted on each backing. The Fairy Tail Teams had an A or B after their mark, while the Mermaid Heel/Quatro Cerberus guild had both intermingled with a one or two. Each couple took their seats and Lucy even dared to drop a small wink at Levy who was watching her with curiosity once again. Levy blushed a bright red, glancing up at the dragon slayer before dropping her eyes to her clasped hands.

"Question 1: What magic does your partner use?"

"Eve uses Snow Magic."

"Jenny favors transformation magic."

"Rocker uses Drill n' Rock."

"Milliana's magic is a Nekosoku Tube."

"Bacchus has palm magic."

"Arania has charge over web magic."

"Minerva is a War God Mage."

"Shadow Dragon Slayer,"

"Ice Make!"

"Sherry just loves her Doll Play."

"Gajeel is an Iron Dragon Slayer."

"Shrimp is a Solid-Script Mage."

"Haru is part of a joint magic called Twin Flame."

"Lucy is a Celestial Spirit Mage."

"Jellal uses Heavenly Body and other odd sorts."

"Erza is fond of her Requip magic."

* * *

It was nearing the end of the competition; Fairy Tail A & B, Sabertooth, Lucifer, and Blue Pegasus were in the lead with points. Lucy was still smiling a sweet smile and Haru had long since placed an arm around her.

"The final two questions are here," everyone moved to the edge of their seats in anticipation. "We're going to separate you into male and female so your answers can't be based off one another. You will then be asked a question and if your answers are similar enough you will earn the point."

Lucy patted Haru's knee and made her way over the girl side. Haru stood and stretched slightly walking to join the boys who had grouped together. A large wall was suddenly between the two sides, and the girls looked slightly scared at being separated.

"The first question is: how did you meet each other? Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy stepped forward, her voice echoed through the stadium, only cut off from the boys by a magical sound barrier.

"I met Haru on a train. If you remember, last year I was a member of the guild Fairy Tail, because of my apparent weakness my team, Team Natsu, removed me from their rankings and replaced me with another. Heartbroken with nowhere else to turn I visited Master Makarov in his office where he removed my guild mark and set me free into the world. I boarded a train, not really planning on going anywhere. I was sitting alone nursing a broken heart when Jess, Kotoha, Kanagi, and Haru passed by my set of seats. They were complaining about not having a guild, I stood, suddenly struck with an idea of creating a guild with these four people. They accepted and there I was with my guild and Haru."

"Haru Bernein, it is your turn."

"I met Lucy when searching for a guild. I had met Kotoha and Jess while traveling with my twin Kanagi. We had somehow become traveling buddies when Lucy stood from her seat on the train. She had fixated us with such a determined look we had paused to listen. She was offering us a guild to call home, on a train going who knows where. We sat down on the empty seats and began to make a plan for our guild. It was the perfect moment to meet someone like her. When we asked her why she was creating her own guild she explained how her old guild had left her in the dust and she left to forge a new life."

"Thank you Haru, Lucy; Lucifer is awarded one point." The crowd cheered and Lucy placed a large smile on her face. "Erza Scarlet."

"When I was younger a purge came through many towns, they were searching for children to build a tower; easy slave labor. As they plundered the town I was in, I saved a small girl named Kagura Mikazuchi by hiding her in a wooden crate. I was taken to this tower where I met Kagura's older brother Simon, Milliana, Shô, Wally, and Jellal Fernandes. I didn't have a last name that I could remember, when Jellal asked me my name I only said Erza. As a substitute he gave me my last name, Scarlet, because it's the color of my hair. That way he'd never forget."

"Lovely, Jellal Fernandes, we wait on you."

"At one point in time people were searching to build a tower, The Tower of Heaven. Many men came and burned towns killing the adults and taking the children, forcing them to construct this prison of a tower. While waiting in one of the many cells we began to introduce ourselves, I met several children, and one of the most prominent was Erza. She kept herself in a corner of the room, curled up, knees to her chest and barely speaking a word. When I asked what her name was she only told me Erza, I pushed for a last name but she claimed to have none. I approached her and picked up a lock of her scarlet hair and told her, her last name would be Scarlet. The color of her hair, so I would never forget who she was; eventually Erza was taken by the master of the tower. She was tortured and her eye brutally removed. I found her and attempted to save her by trading myself in her place. I was corrupted with dark magic and forced to remove Erza from the island by scaring her, telling her she couldn't save the people she loved; forcing her away from me in the process. It was murder on me, but I pushed forward. Anything to protect the girl with the scarlet hair,"

"Fairy Tail B has received one point as well." Erza smiled at the dirt, feeling pleasure at Jellal's knowledge. "Levy McGarden from Fairy Tail A,"

"Oh, uh," Levy let out a nervous giggle catching the attention of the arena. "Gajeel used to be a member of Phantom Lord, at this time he was an unforgiving thug who loved to get in fights and injure the weak. While Team Natsu was off an S class quest they stole, Phantom Lord began a series of attacks against our guild which including destroying the guild hall. We were forced to meet in the basement and once Team Natsu returned they were ready to return the damage dealt tenfold. Master Makarov forbade us from retaliating since it's what Master José wanted at the time. I was walking with Team Shadowgear, which is Jet, Droy, and I when he attacked us. They were walking me home to Fairy Hills since I refused to stay in their apartment; Gajeel tracked us from the tops of buildings. I guess he got tired of waiting eventually, because there was a sudden thud behind us. I turned to see what it was to find Gajeel closing in on us. He proceeded to beat us till we were close to death and crucified us to the tree in South Gate Park. Master Makarov found us the next morning and after settling us safe and healing in the infirmary, he ordered an attack on Phantom Lord. I was scared of him for weeks, but eventually I forgave him and now here we are."

"Very amazing." There was clapping from the crowd and Gajeel was wondering what she had told them. "Gajeel Redfox, it is time."

"I hate my past, I hate reliving it every single night once I'm sleeping. As a part of Phantom Lord I had thought it part of my duty to serve, even if I killed another." Gajeel looked as though he were in pain, his legs trembled only slightly. "I wasn't ordered to hurt her though. After destroying their guild hall I stayed around for a while searching for something which would sink them to the core. With no orders from José I followed her. She was the weakest of all the Fairy Tail members in my opinion at the time. Levy and her two body guards who were too concerned with their love for her than anything else; I stalked her greedily, waiting for a moment in which to hurt her. I can still feel her underneath my Iron pillars, screaming and pleading to keep her friends safe and just kill her in their stead. I didn't want- I didn't mean- I pummeled her and the cronies into oblivion and crucified them to a tree with my own Iron. When she forgave me I saw her true strength, she is a miracle really."

"How beautiful."

Laxus smiled placing the Lacrima in his pocket. He had caught the whole thing on camera to show them later. Oh how they would enjoy watching it. He could imagine their terrified looks and the red blush which might just strike the Iron Dragon Slayer's cheeks. Perhaps this would speed up the process of getting them together.

"A point to Fairy Tail A. Moving onto Minerva from Sabertooth."

* * *

Once everyone had shared their stories of how they met their designated partner it was time for the final question. Levy had long since struck up a quiet conversation with Lucy just like old times. Both girls were giggling a lot and even Erza cracked a smile at the girls. The boys watched the girls on their own set of Lacrima watching as Lucy got along with Fairy Tail. They weren't quite sure what to think but they seemed to be repentant as well.

"The final question," the girls stopped chatting to listen carefully. This would decide their points for the day. "What would be a perfect date? Again, Lucy Heartfilia,"

"I think it would be nice to just go on a walk, hold hands and talk, maybe buy some things we see in windows. Even eat an Ice-Cream cone." Lucy sighed, a smile gracing her face.

"Haru Bernein."

"A walk, we could do anything she wants. Just walk around and talk, see the sights of the city. It'd just be perfect."

"One point to Lucifer, Erza Scarlet,"

"A date?" Erza began to freak out a bit completely unsure of what to say in this kind of a situation. She would normally turn to Lucy for this kind of thing. "Dinner, I guess."

"Jellal Fernandes."

"Erza is a simple woman to please; I think she'd just like food, so probably dinner."

"A point to Fairy Tail B; Levy McGarden,"

"I'm glad Jellal knows me so well." Erza whispered and Lucy patted her shoulder lightly before remembering what she was doing. She blushed and quickly backed away.

"I'd like to just sit by him reading a book, curled up in his side." Levy practically whispered, but it was still picked up and sent around the arena. Jet and Droy sat with their mouths hanging open; this was their Levy after all.

"Sweet, now Mr. Gajeel Redfox."

"Levy likes reading, and-" Gajeel broke up looking at the ground and crossing his arms tightly to him. "I'd like to have her sit on my lap while she reads and I can just eat Iron or something."

If Jet and Droy were shocked by Levy's answer, they were even more surprised by Gajeel's. Both of them proceeded to faint up in the balcony, their hearts completely broken.

"How interesting, the Iron is really soft." One of the announcers joked.

"On to Minerva,"

* * *

Current Tally:

Fairy Tail B- 48 pts.

Lucifer- 45 pts.

Fairy Tail A- 41 pts.

Sabertooth- 33 pts.

Lamia Scale- 30 pts.

Mermaid Heel- 22 pts.

Blue Pegasus- 19 pts.

Quatro Cerberus- 16 pt.

* * *

**Note: If anyone can tell me which Manga/Anime I got the names Kotoha, Kanagi, and Haru from I will give you a prize! Hint: Kotoha and Kanagi are from the same one, but Haru is from a different one. Hint 2: Kotoha's last name gives a clue to her origin. The prize will not be announced until there is a winner. This will be posted at the end of every chapter until there is a clear winner. You must get all of them to be eligible for the prize. I won't update next week unless I have 10 reviews! ~May**


	10. Fight in Crocus Square

**Note: I'm trying to keep up with this story and still keep it interesting while following my plot line. :P This is hard work people. Can you believe we're only going to be on Day 3? BIG SHOUT OUT TO ANIMELOVER44163 FOR GIVING ME THE IDEA OF THIS CHAPTER. Also to the reviwers, thank you for 17 reviews the first day of publishing it. Because of this, I decided to give you guys another well earned chapter. This may or may not mean you get one next week. I'll see if I can write up another. Also, thank you to presentdarkness for catching a mistake of mine and informing me so I could fix it. I really appreciate it.**

**P.S. Note: If you're totally freaking over Haru/Lucy relationship there is a reason Natsu and Lucy are the main characters okay? Every writer needs a plot and a twist, this is mine. All will come to light eventually. Also sorry to those who enjoy Haru more… I really like Haru too, he's pretty cute.**

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

Fight in Crocus Square

* * *

Lucy and Haru were walking through Crocus on their afternoon outing; they had ice cream cones in hand and were licking the quickly melting milk and sugar. She was laughing at Haru's futile attempt to save his vanilla scoop.

"I'll just have to eat yours then," Haru said leaning over to hers as his dropped to the ground. Flies surrounded it almost immediately.

"No way!" Lucy held the cone out of his reach.

"Come on Lucy!" Haru cried out wrapping his arms around her in an attempt to grab the sweet treet.

"You're going to spill it Haru!" Lucy laughed jumping away from him.

"Lucy!" Haru chased her all over the main square of Crocus, up and down the benches in the center, around light posts, and even through the pond. Eventually he caught up to her as she finished off the last bit and threw the soggy cone away. She never liked the cone for some reason.

"You couldn't have let me have one bite?" Haru pouted. Lucy smiled shaking her head.

"Of course not, it was my cone. Not my fault the ground wanted it more than you."

"Oh shut it you," Haru pushed her shoulder lightly, a blush spreading up his cheeks.

"Oi, Lucifer guild!" Lucy and Haru turned to see Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail coming towards them.

"Hello," Lucy replied cheerfully with a wave. Natsu stumbled slightly in his footing; she looked so much like when he first met her it was uncanny.

"Hi Lu-chan," Levy waved at the blond.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy replied welcoming the smaller girl with a hug.

"This was your old guild huh?" Haru asked cocking his head to the side curiously.

"Yep," Lucy skipped back to his side, her hand drifting protectively to her keys and whip. Within moments Jess, Kanagi, and Kotoha were by their side as well. "Well, Haru and I were out for the afternoon, so-"

"I'd like to have a word with you." Natsu ground out between his clenched teeth.

"What is it?"

"What are you doing with him?"

"He's one of my guild members…" Lucy drifted off not sure how to respond.

"No, with him," Natsu seemed to be choking on the word. He finally managed to choke out one word: "relationship."

"Oh, that," To the whole guild's surprise she was turning as red as a tomato.

"I forced her to go out in the Arena with Haru because I didn't want to go with Kanagi. We were all just out for a walk and some fun." Jess quickly covered up. Haru glared at her.

"Haru did ask to take me out though I accepted Jess, you just happened to be around with the other two." Lucy replied glaring at Jess.

"Oh?" Jess raised an eyebrow.

"Yep," Lucy looked quite smug. It was apparent they had forgotten about their Fairy Tail audience.

"You really expect me to believe Haru actually worked up the nerve to ask you out?"

"Hey!" Haru protested now stepping forward as well.

"Why don't we battle it out?" Lucy suggested grinning widely.

"You asked for it." Jess stepped back and put up her fists prepared to fight.

Lucy's whip was without in seconds. They heard it crack, but in the next moment it was wrapped around her whole body.

"Water-" Jess started, but Lucy's hand covered her mouth.

"Not yet Jess, we are not revealing your magic." Lucy growled, she released the taller girl who now looked like a scolded puppy.

"Sorry Master, I forgot."

"I want to settle something with you Haru." Natsu stated.

"What would this be?" Haru was obviously curious as he leaned forward excitedly.

"Lucy is mine you hear?" He growled so low only Haru could pick up on it.

"She is not your property." Haru returned just as quietly.

"She was mine before she met you and she is mine now."

"If I recall her guild had forgotten her and removed her from Team Natsu because she was considered a weak link." Haru smirked down at the shorter man.

"That- that-" Natsu didn't know how to reply.

"Though I suppose you do deserve a good thrashing, after all, it's called Team Natsu for a reason right?" Haru smirked and threw the first punch. It collided with the side of Natsu's face and caused him to skid across the ground for a few feet. Both guilds quickly backed away as Natsu stood and wiped his cheek.

"You'll pay for that one!" Natsu took a deep breath. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Haru only lifted two fingers in an upward path. The fire shot up into the air before hitting him. "Did you forget I'm part of the twin fire mages of Lucifer?"

Natsu stared in shock. His flames had been controlled by another mage. How was it possible? Jess, Lucy, and Kotoha all let out a loud whoop of encouragement for Haru. Natsu's anger flared and so did his body. He walked towards Haru like a primal beast. His fist connected with Haru's jaw tossing him backwards into the ground. In the next moment Haru was on his feet and spinning a kick to Natsu's head which connected with the boy's shoulder as he tried to dodge. Natsu jumped on top of the boy, they rolled through the square Natsu's flames beginning to catch different buildings on fire. People screamed as they ran from the scene. Haru managed to kick Natsu off of him, which resulted in a row of houses being demolished around him. Haru's turn was next to destroy a row of houses as he was punched in the chest. Just as Haru was about to retaliate, Lucy caught him around the chest.

"Haru no, our guild already has a problem with money. If you destroy anything more we'll never be out of debt." Lucy screamed at him, holding on tight. The whole square went silent.

"Lucy," Natsu whispered staring at her frightened eyes.

"We can't get in any more trouble; the council was already lenient enough to allow us to compete in the games!" Lucy was looking desperate, Fairy Tail completely solemn.

"Yes Master." Haru ducked his head and walked back over to his twin and the rest of the guild. Lucy stared between Natsu and Fairy Tail for a moment before turning tail and running down the streets of Crocus to the park.

* * *

"They're struggling for money, no doubt jobs." Makarov stated in the bar Fairy Tail had gathered at.

"That is the case with new guilds though," Laxus snorted.

"I suppose she thought winning the Daimatou Enbu would help their status as well as their funds for their guild. I wonder if they even have a guild building." Erza was staring at the floor, a look of concentration on her face.

"I'll take all liability damages." Natsu said in the silence, the guild looked at him. "I took him on and riled him up, I just miss Lucy so much. It hurts, I don't know what we were thinking when we dismissed her from the guild."

"I feel really bad about it now." Gray admitted staring at the floor as well.

"No kidding." Cana hit her head on the table.

"We have to give them a fair fight though, if Lucy thinks we gave in just to help them win she'll never forgive us." Levy announced.

"Let's do our best but cheer for Lucifer's win!" Makarov called out raising his mug and then downing it with the rest of his guild.

* * *

**Note: No one has won the competition yet. Seriously, I don't only enjoy Shonen, I really like Shojo too. So to continue the contest: If anyone can tell me which Manga/Anime I got the names Kotoha, Kanagi, and Haru from I will give you a prize! Hint: Kotoha and Kanagi are from the same one, but Haru is from a different one. Hint 2: Kotoha's last name gives a clue to her origin. NEW: HINT 3: Haru is not his full name, it's his nickname. The prize will not be announced until there is a winner. This will be posted at the end of every chapter until there is a clear winner. You must get all of them to be eligible for the prize. I won't update next week unless I have 10 reviews! ~May**

**Songs: _A Potter Senior Year_ Soundtrack by Starkid**


	11. Omake Theatre 3

**Note: Bear with me as I attempt to write another chapter… Also, we have a winner of the competition! crystal96429 managed to get all of the characters right! Kotoha and Kanagi are from Arata Kangatari or Arata: The Legend, Haru is a nickname of Hatsuharu from Fruits Basket! Coincidentally those are also the first two manga's I ever read, so yay! Your prize is a one-shot about a pairing from Fairy Tail! You can choose the couple, but just please remember I can't stand NaLi.**

* * *

**_OMAKE THEATRE_**

* * *

Omake Theatre 3

Pillow Wars

* * *

Natsu was creeping along the corridor toward the Lucifer guild rest area. The barriers had been dissolved after the first day, but none of the teams, besides Fairy Tail A and B, had found the need to visit one another. Unless you counted Ichiya attempting to woo Erza again only to face her wrath before Jellal could have a go. Earlier today he had made a mess of things and wanted to patch it up with Lucy, in the hopes they might be able to rebuild their friendship. He had taken a liking to the blond mage a while ago but not realized it until she was gone. With her return came the feelings of longing for the celestial spirit controller. He had been amazed at her skill against him and wanted to see how she would hold her own in a longer battle. Natsu was even lusting have her newfound power, hoping it might be able to tame or bring out part of the dragon he knew existed inside him.

He rounded the corner to the Lucifer guild quarters to hear laughing. The door opened and with it came feathers and fabric, along with two mages. A boy and girl. They were shrieking as they whacked each other with barely filled pillows, the feathers flying. It took a moment, but when he saw a streak of blond he knew it was Lucy. Then her partner in this fight became clear. Haru Bernein. The mage she had grown close to in her new guild and even had the nerve to go into the couples challenge with. A snarl rose in his chest, but trying to keep his presence unknown, he pushed it back. They stopped for a moment, inches away from each other. Haru leaned in closer and Lucy's eyes fluttered close. Just as Natsu was leaping into action Haru's name was called out by his twin and the boy rushed back into the fight.

Natsu watched Lucy stand there in a daze, his Lucy, not Haru's. Yet, just then in front of him she had almost become Haru's. Natsu shrunk slightly, Lucy's eyes swiveled in his direction. They widened in surprise as she stared at him. He gave a small wave in return, and even flipped his hand into the familiar "L". She stared at him for a moment longer, pain over coming all expressions in her face, before she too rushed back into the room and shut the door behind her.

Sighing, Natsu turned away and headed back to his own guild room. Just outside in the hall where Natsu was heading Jellal had Erza trapped up against a wall. Not wanting to witness anymore couple scenes tonight he turned away and stayed hidden until he was sure they had gone. It seemed as though everyone was pairing off into couples without him, all because the love of his life was somewhere he couldn't seem to reach quite yet.

* * *

**Note: I'm feeling quite depressed after that chapter. Anyway, things should be more exciting sometime in the future. Most likely next chapter. There might not be an update next week, no idea at this point. Ten reviews maybe? ~May**


	12. Water Dragon Slayer

**Note: ****I am back from my Honeymoon with my adorable new husband. Which if you don't read some of my other stories you had no idea I got married. Yeah. My name will be changing soon to May Waters on FF so don't freak when it does. Also, there is a poll up on my profile you can take part in.**

**This story is going onto 45 pages and more! This is probably the longest story I've written in all honesty for FanFiction. Also, I was super busy, which is why I didn't update. Mostly I was busy because I got married a week ago! Whoo! My name will soon be changing to May Waters on here and there is a poll on my profile for you guys! Thanks! ~May**

**P.S. To crystal96429, I am working on your one shot. I have the idea in place and now I just have to get it onto paper in the right way. It'll be up in a couple of weeks hopefully. To ZombiePuppy13: Feel free to spam me anytime. ;)**

**Just a thought: does anyone play "Hellfire"? I've been addicted to that mobage game recently and I just keep playing. It's so good! If you don't play it then you need to play it. I've had it for two days and I've already got two of my main cards with all four evolve options (which is full) and I've got them both near level 20 then I'm working on a couple others but I don't have the card to evolve them yet, despite their high level. I can't get it for some reason. Enough of my gamer ranting, enjoy the story.**

* * *

**_Chapter 9_**

Water Dragon Slayer

* * *

"Welcome to the third day of the Daimatou Enbu! Today we are going to start out with a heated fight between Lucifer's Jess Jordan and Fairy Tail B's Mirajane Strauss!"

* * *

Jess walked out onto the field with a confident stride; she flicked her brown hair back and stared across the arena at Mira. _This was the woman our guild was named after, how interesting it would be to fight her._ Jess could hear the roaring as though it was white wash in the background. The only thing she concentrated on were the whistles from her team and the wishes of good luck. She had heard a lot about the power of the S class mage Mira; how she had once lost her magic after her sister's death but gained it back in a time of need. The forms of devil she could summon and how powerful they might be. While Mira was accustomed to aerial attacks, Jess was used to working from the ground. It would not be hard to win if she calculated every attack perfectly.

"Demon Soul: Sitri," Mira commanded of herself, Jess watched in fascination as the woman took on the form of a much more complex demon. Jess concealed her humor well as her enemy guessed she feared the raw power instead of calculating it. Mira lunged forward with a swipe. Jess watched how she threw her body, pivoting off her left foot and swinging into herself more than outward. Jess easily folded herself to the ground and leaned to the left, avoiding the attack completely. The crowd sat in a shocked silence, not once had anyone been able to dodge such a hard attack from the demon herself. Jess turned before Mira had caught her footing.

"Water Dragon's Fist!" Jess cried using her right foot to pivot and her left arm to swing out into Mira's ample chest. Mira was pushed back several feet, but she caught the ground with her claws and quickly righted herself.

* * *

"Lucifer appears to have a Dragon Slayer in their midst! What other wonders of power will Lucifer proclaim to us?"

* * *

"No way, Water Dragon Slayer?!" Natsu exclaimed in excitement, nearly launching himself into the arena.

"So the first generation is complete with all the elements." Laxus smirked.

"So it is," Gajeel agreed.

"It would be great to have her in our guild, but it doesn't look like she has an exceed." Wendy proclaimed to her friends, watching in awe as Jess prepared another attack against Mira.

* * *

"Dragon Slayer, perhaps as powerful as Natsu when he's serious." Mira smiled at the girl.

"Please, no one can be powerful if they are not serious. I would wipe the floor with any of you Fairy Tail jerks." Jess told her. "Water Dragon's Roar!"

Mira was sent flying, hitting the brick all with enough force to create a Mirajane sized hole. She pulled herself out of the packed clay, bits falling to the dirt and she cleaned herself of the debris.

"You would eh?" Mira launched herself off of both feet and made a mad swipe for Jess' head. She dropped to the ground, before rolling off her back and onto her stomach to push herself at Mira.

"You want to know why our guild is named Lucifer?"

"Sure, why not."

"Because of you, Master Lucy said you were the sweetest out of all of Fairy Tail and insisted on naming the guild Lucifer. Another name for the devil, whom you so adequately portray." Mira froze mid swing to take in the information which had just been revealed. Seeing her opportunity Jess swung herself into Mira rocketing the woman back into the ground. Her demon form melted away and everyone knew Mirajane Strauss, S class mage, had just been KO'd by the Water Dragon Slayer from Lucifer guild.

* * *

Everyone was still in shock as the challenge portion approached. Laxus had completely whipped Milliana from Mermaid's Heel- which came as no surprise. They were still mulling over the fight between Mira and Jess. It had been fifteen minutes, but it had felt like two. The challenge portion arrived rather quickly after the other fights and soon each team was asked to produce their two best unison fighters. A reluctant Levy and Gajeel had been pushed out into the arena, while Gray and Juvia stalked proudly out to fight. Lucy grinned down as the twins entered the stadium, identical mischievous smirks on their faces. Each team was to fight one another without losing their partner into one of the many traps set in the floor. The twins knew each other like the back of their hands and would have no trouble finding weak or unstable ground and keeping one another from falling in.

It was quick and precise, every team's movements. First Quatro Cerberus fell, then Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, and Sabertooth- leaving behind both Fairy Tail Teams and Lucifer to pit it off. Haru and Kanagi were standing back to back. Haru was facing Gajeel and Levy, while Kanagi stood against Gray and Juvia. Their eyes scanned for a way to escape or take each team out quickly. Kanagi's eyes spotted one of the holes, the floor was a bit stronger here but he could sense dry grass beneath it. Juvia was standing on it fully while Gray kept one hand protectively on her arm. She was obviously not paying attention, hopefully this would be simple. Closing his eyes in what he hoped looked like admittance of defeat he found the grass and burned it away with a blast of fire. Juvia tumbled into the blank ibis, Gray following after because he couldn't let go of her weight in time. Grinning to himself Kanagi turned to Haru's side. Levy was positioned on Gajeel's shoulders as he used his Iron Pillar to make Haru dance. He deftly jumped in all the spaces between the weak holes. It was up to them to defeat Fairy Tail A. _Target the little one_, was the sudden thought in his mind. He had read their body language enough to know Gajeel would go after Levy. With the way she had her legs, if she were to topple with just the right amount of force, both would travel to the ground and if they were in the right position- into a pit. Gajeel's foot shifted just right and both Haru and Kanagi, with practiced aim, managed to take Levy down along with Gajeel. The ground broke under the excessive weight. Lucifer had won.

* * *

Current Tally:

Lucifer- 65 pts.

Fairy Tail A- 60 pts.

Fairy Tail B- 56 pts.

Sabertooth- 45 pts.

Lamia Scale- 36 pts.

Blue Pegasus- 32 pts.

Mermaid Heel- 27 pts.

Quatro Cerberus- 16 pt.

* * *

**Note: This was a tiny bit shorter than what I planned, but I'll work with what I can get. Sorry for not updating for the longest time! I had to re configure how I was going about this story. Well, I hope I can update another chapter next week, though I wouldn't count on it. I'm not planning on covering the fourth day of the Daimatou Enbu, I'll skim it and move onto the fifth. Sorry guys, I just don't really have any more interesting battles to give you all. Please leave me a review! It helps me update faster! ~May**


	13. Omake Theatre 4

**Note: And another update! I'm finally out of my weird funk for this story. If you'll notice, my name has changed now. I quite like seeing it. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**_OMAKE THEATRE_**

* * *

**Omake Theatre 4**  
Showdown in the Pool

* * *

The fourth day of the Daimatou Enbu ended without a hitch. Soon everyone was attempting to relax by visiting the popular Crocus swimming pool. Lucifer was in a small hot tub relaxing together and laughing at the various jokes being shared. Jess was making shapes out of the water in front of her, taunting Lucy and Haru with a heart around them. In reply Lucy kept nudging Jess closer to Kanagi, the latter who was turning bright red.  
Natsu was watching them from what he thought was a covert location, his eyes never left their friendly camaraderie or Lucy. Several times the rest of Fairy Tail had tried to coerce him to come and hang out, but each and every one of them had failed. They were now watching over him worriedly as he stalked with hungry eyes. Lucy emerged from the water, dripping the clear liquid all over the floor. Both Haru's and Natsu's eyes followed her movements as she stretched and made her way to a chair to sunbathe. Kotoha and Jess followed after, leaving the boys behind.  
"Haru!" Lucy called waving her suntan lotion. "Will you come help me?"  
"Of course," Haru smirked at her as he made his way out of the hot tub as well.  
Natsu snapped. Gray lunged forward to try and stop him, while Gajeel swung out his arm which was now an iron pillar. Laxus had to control his reaction in order to not electrocute everyone in the pool. Lucifer froze and turned as Natsu's roar and Gray's shout echoed around them. Lucy's jaw dropped open, having not realized her old guild was at the pool as well.  
"Natsu!" Gray cried trying to drag him back. The iron holding them back by their stomach hindering his efforts. With and elbow to the face Gray let go of the Dragon Slayer who tumbled over Gajeel's arm and raced towards Haru and Lucy. Swearing, the two raced after him, Fairy Tail following quickly, water splashing wildly all over the pool house. Erza changed her armor mid run and launched herself into the air after Natsu. The man in question swung a flaming arm out, knocking Erza away with ease. They had never seen Natsu fight his own guild like this, it was as though his true and rawest power had emerged- Natsu was a danger to society.  
"She is mine, you hear me!" Natsu swung his fist out at Haru, who was never given the chance to dodge. Natsu took a protective stance in front of Lucy who was sitting on her chair, not moving.  
"I recall telling you, you don't own her because she is not property." Haru snarled standing up and wiping his cheek.  
"She was my best friend before she met you," Natsu was right in Haru's face, their foreheads pressed together as they fought.  
"Yeah, and you removed her because she was what you considered weak." Haru's voice was a low growl.  
"It was a mistake," Natsu spat back.  
"Sadly, you can't fix this mistake,"  
Natsu went flying back as Haru's fist connected with his stomach. He launched himself back up and caught Haru in a choke hold. Their fighting power, plus Fairy Tail attempting to stop Natsu in his destructive wake created quite the explosion of power. Within minutes the pool was demolished similar to the year before, but Max was butt-broom free.  
Lucy stood slowly from her chair, the area around her the only bit which had not been destroyed. Both of the fighters froze, the guild holding it's breath.  
"I do not belong to either of you, so stop fighting over me like I am a piece of steak." Lucy turned to Haru first. "As punishment you are not allowed to go on any missions for a week after this ends. Don't expect me to talk to you, or train you either. Natsu, you left me behind. You never came looking for me at all, you didn't recognize my scent when we crossed paths on missions, it seemed as though I had dropped off Fiore altogether. For being your best friend, I obviously wasn't good enough. Thanks for nothing,"  
Lucy raised her hand and brought it across his cheek harshly. Natsu's eyes shone with shock. Lucy's lower lip trembled slightly before she turned away and removed herself from the scene. Natsu's fists clenched his eyes closed, and he stared at the ground- one thought echoing continuously in his mind. I love you.

* * *

Natsu walked back to their room in the arena in silence. When he tumbled into his bed he didn't go right to sleep. Instead, despite his own strength, and to the surprise of the guild, Natsu broke down into tears. It was an hour before his sobs quieted and they knew he had fallen asleep.

* * *

Results of the Fourth Day:  
Current Tally:  
Lucifer- 75 pts.  
Fairy Tail A- 70 pts.  
Fairy Tail B- 66 pts.  
Sabertooth- 55 pts.  
Lamia Scale- 36 pts.  
Blue Pegasus- 32 pts.  
Mermaid Heel- 27 pts.  
Quatro Cerberus- 16 pt.

* * *

**Note: Yeah, another Omake, but I like them. Besides it was best to cover the fourth day and what happened afterward. Now we have the fifth day, winner of the Daimatou Enbu, and the conclusion. This is easily my longest running story. Well, not chapter wise yet, but word wise for sure. Please leave me a review! ~May**


End file.
